


WWE on Facebook 4

by CannibalHolocaust



Series: WWE on Facebook [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Batista's boobs, Crack, Gen, I just...sorry, TNA, keep edge away from ebay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalHolocaust/pseuds/CannibalHolocaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edge on eBAY? Hardy in the closet? Batista's breasts? THIS COULD ONLY MEAN ONE THING... WWE IS ON FACEBOOK!</p>
            </blockquote>





	WWE on Facebook 4

**Jeff Hardy > Matt Hardy** Oh god Matt….I just hit Mark with a chair and now I’m hiding in a closet near Vince’s office … please send help….and maybe some motivational skittles.

 **Matt Hardy** Jeffrey Nero Hardy is in the closet.

 **Jeff Hardy > Matt Hardy** WHAT! NO! D: that’s just mean.

 **Matt Hardy > Jeff Hardy** ….Says the boy who constantly hacks my Facebook account in order to write penis related statuses.

 **Matt Hardy > The Undertaker** The kid is hiding in a closet near the big man’s office, just so you know.

 **Jeff Hardy > Matt Hardy** OHMYGODWHYWOULDYOUDOTHAT! D:< Fuck Shit Balls! AHHRRGGHH! He’s gunna find me now. YOU'RE MY BIG BROTHER! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF ME.

 **Matt Hardy > Jeff Hardy** You are literally the worst.

 **Miz** Fuuuccckkkingg hell why is it so hot here my face is like…liquidising.

 **John Morrison > Miz** Sorry…should I leave? ;)

 **Bree Bella** Likes  “the awkward moment when your twin calls you ugly” 

**Shawn Michaels > Hunter Helmsly** I can’t find your toilet so imma just pee on your floor.

 **Zack Ryder** I’m so bored, I was about to run around the house naked but then I drank a bottle of Windex and it stopped me form…streaking. Heh heh.

 **Curt Hawkins > Zack Ryder** –facepalm-, This is why we can’t have nice things.

 **Hunter Helmsly > Shawn Michaels** Wait..what? NO! NONONONONONON!

 **Big Show** Just took the  'Which WWE Superstar/Diva are you?' quiz and got “Kelly Kelly” Click here to see who you get!

 **Big Show** Yes! I knew it! I've always felt thin and beautiful on the inside.

 **Kelly Kelly > Big Show** D:<! Excuse me..?

 **Melina > Batista** Can I come over and fondle your voluptuous boobies?

 **Michelle McCool > Batis**ta Me to! I want in on this fondling!

 **Melina > Michelle McCool** GTFO! Go find your own boobs to fondle!

 **Michelle McCool > Melina** BUT THERE ARE NO BOOBS MORE VOLUPTUOUS THAN THAT THAT LIE ON THE VAST CHEST OF BATISTA!

 **Batista > Michelle McCool** AHHRGGHH! I DON’T HAVE BOOBS! WE HAVE BEEN OVER THIS!

 **Michelle McCool > Batista** Psh, over this like my hands... over your chest boulders....

 **William Regal > Batista** You good sir, are in DENIAL!

 **Batista > William Regal** URGH! OH MY GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?

 **Cody Rhodes** *fondles batista*

 **Goldust > Cody Rhodes** OMG YOU SICK BASTARD!

 **Goldust** *also fondles Batista* ..I’m starting to see the appeal to this.

 **Batisa > Goldust** KEEP YOUR GODAMN PISS COLOURED HANDS AWAY FROM MY CHEST YOU REPULSIVE PIECE OF CRAP!

 **Goldust > Batista** Fuck you, I’m Beautiful!

 **Paul London** Has just discovered the wonders of eBAY! YAY!

 **Brian Kendrick > Paul London**….Oh shit. Fuck. Brian Kendrick WHO THE FUCK SHOWED PAUL eBAY!?

 **Ashley Masschero > Brian Kendrick** OH GOD I’M SORRY! I WASN’T THINKING!

 **Brian Kendrick > Ashley Masschero** DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!?

 **Ashley Massachero > Brain Kendrick** *wails loudly*

 **Paul London > Brain Kendrick** Bro, there’s a couch going for 20 on eBAY. I’ve got to buy this shit.

 **Brian Kendrick > Paul London** WE DON’T NEED A GODAMN COUCH!

 **Paul London > Brian Kendrick** But dude…It’s going for 20…it’s a sweet ass bargain.

 **Edge > Paul London** Buy it…it’s a totally sweet bargain…you can’t let this shit slip away…

 **Brian Kendrick > Edge** OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON’T ENCOURAGE HIM!

 **Edge > Brian Kendrick** Dude…..this is one seriously toasty bargain…I gotta help a brother out.

 **Brian Kendrick > Edge** Then why don’t YOU buy it!?

 **Edge > Brian Kendrick** …I would.. but Jay has hidden my credit cards.

 **Christian > Edge** No eBAY for you.

 **Edge > Christian** OH MY GOD MOM! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME!

 **Christian > Edge** It’s for your own good young man.

 **Lita > Trish Stratus** So… facebook informs me that you are a man … have you been keeping something from me?

 **Trish Stratus > Lita** Yes, I’m sorry…I’ve been hiding my sausage all this time.

 **Lita > Trish Stratus** How could you keep something like this from me!? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!

 **Trish Stratus > Lita** I’M SORRY! *sobs* I JUST WANTED YOU TO ACCEPT ME!

 **Lita > Trish Stratus** OUR RELATIONSHIP IS BUILT ON LIES! I..I CAN’T BE WITH SOMEONE WHO LIES THIS MUCH..IT’S OVER TRISH! We’re through.

 **Trish Stratus > Lita** FINE! I NEVER LOVED YOU ANYWAY!

 **Lita > Trish Stratus** HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT! *sobs*

 **Trish Stratus > Lita** *walks away*

 **Matt Hardy > Lita** ….would this be a bad time to inform you that I have a vagina?

 **Lita > Matt Hardy** ……..

 **Trish Stratus > Matt Hardy** ……

 **Matt hardy > Trish Stratus** OH COME ON!

 **Lita > Matt Hardy** …go away Matt…this doesn’t concern you.

 **Matt Hardy > Lita** D:

 **Paul London** I..i..I JUST GOT OUT BIDED ON THE COUCH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DAMN YOU PEANUTCONSUMER48!!

 **Brian Kendrick > Paul London** Thank Fuck.

 **Christian > Edge** Peanut consumer48……. Edge …O.O oh Shit.

 **Christan > Edge** You come over here. RIGHT NOW. And give me that goddamn Mastercard.

 **Edge > Christian** But I neeeeed ittttt!

 **Christian > Edge** Now.

 **Edge > Christian** *wails*


End file.
